thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Tale Ch. 1
Fire. For as far as the gorge went, there was nothing but fire. The burning flames lit up the dark night Sky. Crackling embers floated high to the stars above. As dangerous as this wildfire was, it could not come anywhere close to the approaching threat of the evil Outlanders, claws and fangs bared. And, of Course, the Lioness that led them. Zira had her eyes locked on the unconscious and badly injured son of the growling King. A wicked fire burned in her eyes as she prepared to do away with the fiercest of the Pridelands. The son of Simba had the nerve to try and come against the might of Scar. What he had coming, he truly deserved it. She lifted her mighty paw and brought it down hard. Only for it to be rammed by something, knocking her over. The Outlanders all looked to the brightened Sky to see what had the nerve to come between Zira and her prey. All they could see was the res smoke. And the Vultures. Who began to get knocked out of the sky one by one by a swift moving bird. Mzingo and his Parliament began to fall to the ground, groaning in pain from the impact of the unknown feathered assailant. Suddenly, the attacker was identified. Now Tuca may not have been the most canny of birds, but it was now obvious that he was a bird who kept his promises. Soaring through the flames, the Scarlet Macaw dive-bombed the Army of Scar. Rogo watched as he sat on Django's back, putting his hands on his hips as he grinned. "Well I'll be, the scoundrel came back!" "Tuca!" Makini cried with delight. The enemies all looked around frantically as they did not know where the Rainbow bird would strike next. Soon, Tuca dove from the skies again and began to peck at Goigoi. "Get offa me ya colorful varmit!" The Jackal yelled in frustration as he tried to chomp down on the bird, only to realize too late that Tuca had led him into a large rock. Kiburi watched as the Macaw dove after his float next. "What is it?!" Zira, in frustration, swatted the Crocodile leader with her paw. "Who cares what it is?! Kill it! Kill it now!" Reirei, though fearful of the new second-in-command's overzealous nature, complied with her order and ran towards the advancing bird. Seeing this, Tuca flew through a cloud of smoke to confuse the dog that once tried to eat him. When the time was right, he flew behind her and grabbed her by the back of the scruff and picked her up into the air. "Hey, put me down!" She growled. "As ya wish, Perrita!" Tuca smirked as he let go of her scruff, sending her into her own pack and knocking them over like bowling pins. Tuca laughed before looking to see the group of targets the Outlanders were advancing in in the first place. "Go! Go! Go!" Simba quickly turned to his allies. "This way! Beshte, grab Kion and follow us!" He then ran ahead, leading the way through a clearing in the roused up fire. Beshte, though still angered at his leader, lifelted the unconscious cub up on his snout and followed his friends as the Outlanders were distracted by the Brazilian bird. Ono flew above them all, along with Chewa and Gunge. The three birds made sure no Outlanders would follow them. Simba stopped turned his head to look behind him, taking one last look at the Outlanders, seeing Zira amongst all of them. The Lioness glared at the King of the Pridelands. This was a glare that said "This isnt the end of it." Simba knew what it meant and returned the look before following his own group. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Badili watched as the Pridelanders raced from the scene of the fire as the Army of Scar was distracted. He grinned to himself as he paces around talking to himself about how cleaver he was. "This is great." He told himself. "It doesn't matter that those guys got away. Scar said if I brought them to the Outlanders, he wouldn't take me with the Backlands. So I'll just go back there, like I don't know a thing. They'll never believe ol' Nabii over 'Big, friendly Badili.' And then, when they have their backs turned, they'll all get what Scar has coming to the-" As he turned around to walk along his own passage to the Backlands, he was stopped by something. Being a very tough and intimidating Dragon, Django was a fire to be reckoned with. The dragon stood in the Leopard's way through, glaring at him coldly. On his left, Barbatus made himself known. On the right, Rookus. All three of them made it known that they heard everything. Badili backed up as the Strange three approached him intimidatingly. "D-django! Thank goodness you're here! And Barbatus! Rookus! Aren't you three a sight for sore eyes? Listen, there's a wildfire starting, and it might spread if we do-" He was about to give a fake story before the reptile grabbed his throat and pinned him to the ground. "Condemmed by your own words." Barbatus growled at him absolutely furious. "What should we do with him, Django?" Django also glowered down at the lying Leopard. He had been one of the most trusted members of the Backlands, so this was a deep blow to these Backlanders. Whatever Django had planned for Badili, it would be a punishment fit for him. "Wait until Scar Snout gets through with you...." Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:The Final Tale